Omona!
by Volum48
Summary: Jarak lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri terdapat seorang ibu-ibu dan dan seorang gadis berpakaian seragam SMA sedang menatap mereka dengan mulut ternganga. Wajah sepasang ikan dan monyet yang sudah memerah itu tambah memerah. Adalah hal yang wajar jika kau terkejut setengah mati jika kau melihat dua orang pria berciuman di tempat umum. HaeHyuk/EunHae ff.1shot. warning inside


Malam itu seperti biasa mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum tidur. Setelah di rasa cukup mengantuk, Hyukjae mengajak Donghae untuk tidur. Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae serta memanggut pelan bibirnya, lalu mengucapkan selamat malam. Tba-tiba saja Hyukjae bertanya,

"hae...kau belum tidur, 'kan?"

"ehm..."

"apa kau mencintaiku? Mencintaiku dalam arti sebenarnya..."

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"sudah jawab saja!"

"Aku... tidak tahu. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hahh, sudahlah. Jaljayo!"

Mereka termenung. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini apa?

.

.

HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Warning : bimbingan orang tua, AU, shounen-ai, miss typo, amateur author

a/n : lagi-lagi ini terinspirasi dari ffnya kunci pintu yg judulnya 'YAOI?'. Kalo gak karna kunci pintu-sii ff ini mungkin hanya berbentuk embrio dan gak akan pernah lahir. Kunci pintu-sii, kaulah sumber inspirasi ku! *sok kenal*

DON'T BASH CHARA OKAY! Bash authornya aja.

.

"Hey, Hyukjae! Aku pergi dulu, bangun dan sikat gigilah! Aku sudah menghangatkan sup bekas semalam, jangan sampai tidak sarapan." Donghae berkata seraya memakai sepatunya di dekat pintu keluar flat milik sahabatnya—lee Hyukjae—itu. Kamar dan ruang tamu di flat itu memang tidak mempunyai sekat karena keterbatasan ruang.

Hyukjae duduk di atas tempat tidurnya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur ia berkata,

"Kau kuliah pagi?"

"Ne. Kau kuliah jam berapa?"

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah."

"Oh baiklah. Aku berangkat!" Donghae berkata setelah menyelesaikan simpul terakhir di sepatu conversenya.

"Hae!" Donghae sudah akan meraih pegangan pintu saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Donghae berbalik dan memasang tampang bertanya.

"K-kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya hyukjae takut-takut.

Alis Donghae berkerut mendegarnya. Ia merasa semuanya sudah ia persiapkan dengan baik dan ia hanya tinggal berangkat ke kampusnya. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya mengkaku seketika saat di rasanya ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Donghae masih mencerna semuanya saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada di luar flat Hyukjae. Sebelum menutup pintu, Hyukjae berbisik kepada Donghae,

"Ciuman selamat tinggal, bodoh! Dasar tidak peka!"

BUM! Pintu itu berdebum pelan saat hyukjae menutup pintu flatnya. Senyum Donghae terkembang saat tangannya menyentuh bibirnya. Senyuman itu langsung digantikan seringai saat otaknya mengingat sesuatu. Diketuknya pintu coklat dihadapannya itu dengan tidak sabaran, dimajukan langkahnya saat mendengar pintu itu akan di buka oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Ada a—"

CHUUU~

Donghae meraih pinggang hyukjae dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangannya kanannya meraih tengkuk pemuda manis itu. Di serbunya langsung bibir merah milik lelaki itu dengan kecupan-kecupan serta lumatan-lumatan basah. Donghae melepas ciuman itu lalu berkata,

"Kau juga melupakan ciuman selamat pagi kita Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya yang tadi di gunakan meremas kancing kemeja yang di pakai Donghae menuju kepala pemuda yang sedang menciumnya itu untuk—"Aw!"—menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Ya! Kenapa dijitak?" Donghae megusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit setelah di jitak hyukjae tadi. "Hahh...hahh...Bodoh! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?...hahh... Kita masih di depan pintu jika kau lupa." Sembur Hyukjae dengan suara yang terengah-engah sambil melirik ke arah sekitarnya untuk memastikan keadaan.

Hening seketika. Donghae menoleh ke arah tatapan yang di tatap Hyukjae saat pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba saja termangu. Atmosfer aneh langsung tercipta saat itu juga. Hal yang di takuti Hyukjae terjadi. Jarak lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri terdapat seorang ibu-ibu dan dan seorang gadis berpakaian seragam SMA sedang menatap mereka dengan mulut ternganga. Wajah sepasang ikan dan monyet yang sudah memerah itu tambah memerah. Adalah hal yang wajar jika kau terkejut setengah mati jika kau melihat dua orang pria berciuman di tempat umum. Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum canggung sambil memanganggukan kepalanya kepada pasangan ibu-anak yang tinggal di samping flat milik Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba saja hidung kedua wanita itu mengeluarkan darah. Like mother like daughter, huh?dua orang yeoja itu berteriak heboh saat Donghae dan Hyukjae saling menyikut dan bertengkar dengan suara pelan. Dari tampang mereka, HaeHyuk bisa bernafas lega karena dua orang wanita itu sepertinya fujoshi. Fiuh~

.

.

.

"Jadi...sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" pertanyaan ini di lontarkan oleh Qian—anak perempuan bibi penghuni sebelah flat Hyukjae-yang bahkan rela membolos demi mewawancarai pasangan Haehyuk. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu rumah Hyukjae.

"Kami tidak tahu..." jawab Donghae yang juga membolos karena ia sudah telat untuk ke kampusnya.

"Ish! Dasar lelaki! Hal-hal penting begitu masa' tidak tahu?! Sangat tidak romantis!" kali ini bibi Song lah yang angkat bicara. Ia sudah fujoshi tingkat akut dan bahkan membiarkan anaknya membolos, Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin ada di dunia nyata.

"Karena kami memang tidak pernah berpacaran." Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas. Semua yang ada di situ—termasuk Donghae—tersentak.

"HAH!" kedua wanita itu berteriak. Ck, harap maklum. Mereka 'kan wanita. "Kalian ini bagaimana, 'sih? Terus kenapa kalian berciuman tadi pagi? Omo! Jangan bilang kalian hanya sebatas..." gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sex partner!" lanjut sang ibu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu!" hyukjae berkata heboh setelah mendengar kata 'sex partner'. "Hae...bagaimana ini? Mereka pasti tidak mengerti" bisik Hyukjae pelan kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. Donghae menghela nafasnya. Ia berfikir akan mengatakan apa saja yang ada di otaknya.

"kami mungkin tidak tahu harus menyebut hubungan kami ini dengan apa. Yang ku tahu aku...mencintainya." ujar Donghae lembut sambil menatap mata Hyukjae lekat-lekat.

"Omona!dirimu romantis sekali, 'nak! Sudah tampan, romantis pula!"

"Omo! Eomma! Hidungku berdarah lagi!"

"Tahan sebentar Qiannie! Hey manis! Lalu apa jawabanmu?!" wanita setengah baya itu memperhatikan Hyukjae yang masih bertatapan mata dengan Donghae.

"Hey! Jawab aku!" teriak wanita setengah baya itu tidak sabaran.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia mencengkeram kerah Donghae lalu mencium bibirnya, mengecupnya berkali-kali lalu memanggutnya pelan.

"OMONAAA! Aku bisa mati! Aku bisa mati!" teriak kedua wanita itu sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Donghae tersenyum lebar. Dengan pengakuan itu terjawablah semua. Ia meraih pinggang Hyukjae lalu menciumnya bertubi-tubi. "Aku tahu, Hyukjae. Aku tahu."

"Qiannie, ayo kita pulang! Kita harus memberikan mereka privasi. Lagipula aku belum mau mati kehabisan darah. Omona!" ucap sang ibu pada anaknya yang masih melotot melihat pemandangan mesum itu.

"Tapi eomma! Aku tidak mau pulang! Ini momen langka! Ini live, eomma! Live!"

"Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu mereka! Ayo pulang!" bibi Song menyeret paksa anaknya yang meronta-ronta tidak mau pulang.

"AAAA! ANDWEEE!"

Seakan tidak mendengar suara gaduh itu HaeHyuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Hyukjae sudah dalam keadaan terlentang dengan Donghae diatasnya. Mereka saling memanggut, menghisap dan bertarung lidah. Kaos Hyukjae sudah terlempar entah kemana dan kancing kemeja Donghae sudah terlepas semua.

" Bolehkah?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae sambil memegang karet boxer Hyukjae.

"tidak perlu bertanya, Hae. Bukankah biasanya juga begitu?" Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tertangkap basah oleh dua fujoshi gila ternyata tidak sepenuhnya membawa petaka bagi mereka. Setidaknya, semua terasa jelas sekarang.

-END-

Sisanya saya serahkan ke reader hehe

Yosh! ff yg saya buat tengah malem ini dibuat untuk syukuran atas keberanian saya publish ff perdana saya yang kemaren. Dapet review gak dapet review kayaknya juga tetep aja saya bakalan publis ff yg udah saya bikin. Karena berani publish ff aja udah suatu kemajuan buat saya! Maaf ya kalo ada typo! Ngantuk broh! *lap iler*

BIG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWED YESTERDAY! Saya amat sangat bersyukur ff saya yg kemaren ada yg baca ampe abis! *telen tisu*

Tertanda, Volum48


End file.
